


What Could Possibly Go Wrong?

by Munchingpotatoes123



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cake, Cute, Fluff, Humor(ish), M/M, Male Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Proposals, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munchingpotatoes123/pseuds/Munchingpotatoes123
Summary: Kiyotaka tries to find the best way to propose to Mondo, but things go wrong.I'm terrible at titles and summaries but plz read.





	What Could Possibly Go Wrong?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SONlANEVERMlND](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SONlANEVERMlND/gifts).



It was supposed to be a very simple proposal. Kiyotaka and Mondo were dating for two years, and Kiyotaka thought it was a good idea to pop the question. Of course, there were some nerves involved and negative thoughts, but he manned up and grit through that nonsense. Now he was in trouble.  
It started off with having to pick a ring. Kiyotaka decided to ask Celestia for help at first, but her suggestions were...inappropriate to say the least. Kiyotaka doubted a giant gothic diamond on a golden band would correctly symbolize his and Mondo’s love.  
Next up on who to ask was Byakuya, with his expertise in all things fancy and luxurious, it seemed like a good idea...on paper. However, with Kiyotaka’s measly budget of not-a-million-dollars, that backfired quicker than Celestia’s ideas.  
Kiyotaka scrolled through the contacts on his phone, but before his hand could land on Makoto’s number, a thought sprung up in his mind. What if *I* pick the ring, without anyone else’s help? And thus the hunt for the perfect ring was on, and after browsing several shops, he had finally found it. The perfect ring.  
It wasn’t too grand or expensive, just a shiny silver band with a single, almost microscopic, diamond engraved in it. It was perfect, simple and down-to-earth just like Kiyotaka, but also just the right amount of flair that reflected Mondo’s personality.  
Maybe it wasn’t the most badass ring, but it was hard enough finding a manly ring period. So in almost a heartbeat, Kiyotaka bought the ring and toted outside the shop with pride puffing up his chest. Now, how was he going to propose?  
At the prospect of actually proposing Kiyotaka’s heart dropped. He had already bought the ring, so there’s no way he was going to back out of it. And the thought of proposing in public set all his nerves on fire.   
In an outburst of panic, Kiyotaka dialed Chihiro’s number on his phone. With each drawn-out ring, his stomach coiled with nerves. Finally, he picked up. “Hello? Kiyotaka? Is something alright?” He asked in his usual innocent tone that helped to soothe Kiyotaka’s nerves, but not by a lot.  
“Fujisaki-kun! I need some advice...please,” Kiyotaka said, accidentally raising his voice out of nervousness, a trait he shared with his soon-to-be fiance. Oh God, just the word fiance set him on edge about ten times more.  
Kiyotaka could almost feel Chihiro flinch at his tone. “Uh, sure. Whatever it is I’m glad to help.”

~~

After Chihiro’s suggestion to put the ring on a chocolate cake, Kiyotaka had relaxed. Thank goodness he wouldn’t have to propose in public or set up a costly feast. The walk home had put Kiyotaka in an exponentially calming mood. With the jumble of fear and doubts in his head cleared, the only thing he had to worry about was preparing the cake.  
The next day, Mondo arrived home from his job to the smell of warm chocolate wisping through the air and to the sight of Kiyotaka sitting in his business suit, his face wiped of the stress that usually accompanied it at home and a content smile. He almost looked like a teenager again and Mondo’s heart jumped a bit at the sight.  
“Hey Taka, what’s with the suit?” Mondo asked and Kiyotaka’s smile grew. “I’m planning something special, Mondo, you’ll see in a second!” He bellowed as he got up and into the kitchen, pulling out the cake from the oven, increasing the smell of warm chocolate tenfold.  
Mondo could feel his mouth water as the knife Kiyotaka sported sunk into the cake without a hitch, and a perfect triangle was cut out for him. Setting himself down on the dining table, Mondo couldn’t help but release a content sigh as his tired bones and aching hands got to rest after a long day.  
A slice set on fancy china was placed in front of him, and Mondo immediately got to eating it. The cake tasted perfect; velvety and smooth with just the right hint of sweet and a warm, nostalgic feeling accompanying every bite. Needless to say, Mondo devoured the slice in a minute.  
“Never knew you could bake, Taka,” Mondo complimented, yet Kiyotaka couldn’t help but feel the black scribble of worry swarm his gut, he could’ve sworn that was the slice with the ring in it. In fact, he was positive! 100% that was the slice with the ring in it.  
An epiphany dawned on Kiyotaka like a hammer, and he shot up from his seat, having it noisily clatter on the ground. Mondo gave him a curious look. “...Everything alright?” Kiyotaka could feel a cold sweat run down his temple.  
“We need to get you to a hospital! Right now!” Kiyotaka said and, wasting no time, tore the keys from its holders and sprinted towards the car, leaving a confused, slightly-nervous Mondo behind.

~~

  
The car ride to the hospital was not fun, to say the least. Heavy tension hung in the air that almost made it hard to breath, and Kiyotaka’s nerves flared up at every red light he had to wait at, begging for it to change as if some God out there was listening to him.  
Despite being in a silent rush, Kiyotaka had, of course, obeyed the speed limit. Mondo still didn’t know why they were going to the hospital, or why Kiyotaka was so on-edge. Eventually, Kiyotaka had hit the wrong cord of fate and was stuck in traffic, giving Mondo plenty of time to ask the dreaded question.  
“Taka, why in the fuck are we going to the hospital?” Kiyotaka gulped, before prepping himself mentally with a long sigh. “First of all, no swearing, and second…” Kiyotaka trailed off and the words got stuck in his throat, thankfully, Mondo waited patiently.  
“Um...it started when I bought a ring, and I didn’t know how to...how to do the thing, so I called Fujisaki. He told me to bake the ring into a cake, and that you’d find it and that’d be romantic. The only problem is...you ate it,” Kiyotaka explained slowly, his voice much quieter than it was usually.   
Lucky for him, Mondo wasn’t stupid, and had easily connected two and two together, resulting in an explosion of raucous laughter that had Kiyotaka dig his face into the driving wheel, his face painted fluorescent pink.  
After the laughter died down, Mondo ruffled Kiyotaka’s hair slightly. “If yer still curious, I accept yer proposal,” Mondo said and Kiyotaka sprouted off the wheel in happiness, as if a thousand-ton-brick had just been lifted off his shoulder.  
Needless to say, the car ride was a lot less stressful, if a little awkward still.


End file.
